heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Status Effects
Status Effects refer to any kind of temporarily modifier that alters specific attributes of a Hero, and are classified in two branches: buffs (positive effects) and debuffs (negative effects). Buffs In general, "buffs" are usually enhancements bestowed by specific abilities or talents that increase a Hero's performance at one or more attributes. It can be argued that every talent is essentially a permanent buff. Most buffs don't have a specific visual indicator. Armor Bonus Armor is a numerical representation of a given Hero's ability to mitigate damage. Each point of Armor is equal to a 1% reduction in damage. Specific types of Armor exist; Physical Armor works against Basic Attacks, whereas Spell Armor works Ability-based damage. Generic Armor grants bonuses to both forms of damage. Also, damage that is based on a % of a given Hero's Health cannot mitigated by any form of Armor (i.e. Malthael's ). The maximum armor bonus a Hero can achieve is 75, meaning 75% reduction. A visual indicator for armor bonus is a small shield with the positive number displayed in green, right above the Hero's healthbar. Spell Armor is sometimes also displayed as a small and translucent "bubble" around the Hero. Abilities like Uther's , for example, bestow generic Armor bonuses. Garrosh is also unique as his trait, , grants him permanent generic armor based on his missing health. Attack Speed Bonus Attack speed is a numerical representation that refers to the number of attacks per second a Hero can perform. A bonus in attack speed will increase said Hero's damage per second. There is no cap for attack speed. Abilities like Raynor's , for example, bestow bonus attack speed to nearby Heroes and units (Minions and non-Boss Mercenaries). Zul'jin is also unique as his trait, , grants him bonus attack speed based on his missing health. Bonus Damage (Physical and Spell) Refer to an increase in damage done, either physical (Basic Attacks) or spell-based (Abilities). A general bonus damage (when not specified as physical or spell) will affect both types. Evasion It's a special type of buff that allows a hero to dodge basic attacks. Abilities like Illidan's and Genji's apply this buff. Healing Bonus Healing bonus is a numerical representation that refers to an additional percentage of healing a Hero will receive from any sources that replenish health. There is no cap for bonus healing, but very few abilities and talents grant this buff. A visual indicator for armor bonus is a small cross with the positive number displayed in green, right above the Hero's healthbar. Abilities like Ana's , for example, increase all the healing received from her abilities by 25%; this can be expanded to global healing effects if the talent is picked. Invincibility Invincibility is arguably one of the strongest buffs in the game, as it makes the Hero completely immune to damage and crowd control. Very few abilities grant this status, them being Uther's and Tyrael' . Movement Speed Bonus Movement speed is a numerical representation that refers to how fast a Hero can move when issued. The base movement speed for most characters is 100% unmounted, and 130% while mounted. There is no cap for movement speed; however, movement speed bonuses do not stack, with the highest value taking place. A visual indication for bonus movement speed is indicated by a small effect that shows as the Hero moves, with blurred lines following. Abilities like Lúcio' , for example, bestow bonus movement speed to nearby Heroes passively, which can be further enhanced with . Some Heroes incapable of mounting, like Falstad and Lunara, have passive bonus to their movement speed. Shield Shield is a special damage mitigation effect that overlap a Hero's current healthbar. It is represented as a silver bar that adds to the Hero's green healthbar. Any damage done to the Hero when Shields are up are deducted from it, rather than their health (unless the damage is so high it exceeds the Shield value). Shields are considered effective health, as they are essentially "temporary healthbars" that when depleted don't lead to a Hero's takedown. There is no cap for how much of Shield a character can have. Abilities like Tassadar's , for example, bestow this effect to his target, which includes minions, non-boss Mercenaries and even structures. Fenix is also unique as his trait, grants him permanent Shields that replenish over time. In addition, some Heroes have access to talents that increase their damage to Shields, such as Varian's and Lt. Morales' . Stasis Stasis is a special status effect similar to Invincibility, as it makes the Hero immune to all forms of damage and crowd control, and also takes them "out of combat", meaning they cannot be targeted by any ability. However, Heroes under Stasis cannot move until its effects expire. Abilities like (shared between Nazeebo, Malfurion and Brightwing) and Auriel's , for example, allow Heroes to negate targeted abilities, such as Kael'thas' . Unkillable A special status exclusive to Zul'jin's Heroic Ability, , which renders him temporarily immune to death, meaning his health won't go below 1 no matter how much damage he takes. However, this doesn't make him invincible, meaning he can still be affected by crowd control abilities Unstoppable A special status effect which temporarily makes the Hero immune to crowd control abilities, and also removes any existing effect if used. The Hero is not immune to damage, though. Abilities like , for example, bestow this effect. Debuffs In general, "debuffs" are negative effects or penalties inflicted by specific abilities or talents that decrease a Hero's performance at one or more attributes. Most debuffs have a visual indicator to alert the player that they're affected by a negative status. Armor Decrease Armor is a numerical representation of a given Hero's ability to mitigate damage. Each minus point of Armor is equal to a 1% increase in damage taken. Specific types of Armor exist; Physical Armor works against Basic Attacks, whereas Spell Armor works Ability-based damage. Generic Armor debuffs grants penalties to both forms of damage. The maximum armor penalty a Hero can achieve is -25, meaning 25% increased damage taken. A visual indicator for armor bonus is a small shield with the negative number displayed in red, right above the Hero's healthbar. Abilities like Tyrande's , for example, inflict universal armor debuff. Attack Speed Decrease Attack speed is a numerical representation that refers to the number of attacks per second a Hero can perform. A debuff in attack speed will decrease said Hero's damage per second, meaning a higher startup between each basic attack. There is no cap for attack speed decrease. Abilities like Muradin's for example, inflict a attack speed debuff to nearby Heroes and units (Minions and non-Boss Mercenaries). Blind A debuff that forces every hero basic attack to miss. Extra damaging effects such as Varian's or Fenix's to basic attacks will miss, too and will be put on cooldown. Abilities like Artanis' and Cassia's apply this debuff. Damage Debuff (Physical and Spell) Refer to an universal decrease in all damage done, both physical (Basic Attacks) and spell-based (Abilities). There is no cap for damage debuffs. Abilities like Varian's , for example, inflict a universal damage debuff to all nearby Heroes. Healing Debuff Healing debuff is a numerical representation that refers to a reduced percentage of healing a Hero will receive from any sources that replenish health. There is no cap for healing debuffs, but very few abilities and talents grant this buff. A visual indicator for armor bonus is a small cross with the negative number displayed in red, right above the Hero's healthbar. Abilities like Ana's , for example, decrease all the healing received by 100%, meaning enemy Heroes can't be healed at all. Sleep A special type of debuff that disables a hero. Sleeping heroes are instantly woken up when taking damage. Abilities like Mal'Ganis's and Deckard's inflict this debuff. Becoming Unstoppable or Invulnerable removes this debuff. Roots A debuff that stops a hero in place and prevents them from casting mobility abilities, such as Genji's , Fenix's and Lunara's . Skills like Malfurion's or Xul's apply this debuff. Becoming Unstoppable, Invulnerable or entering Stasis will remove this debuff. Slow A type of debuff that affects the movement speed of a Hero, making them to move slower. This only affects the move command; it does not affect the speed mobility abilities such as Genji's . There is no cap for slow effects; however, they do not stack, with the highest value taking place. A visual indication for slow is a blue and translucent semi-circle below the Hero, alongside the visible slower animations of the Hero when issued to move. Abilities like Blaze's , for example, inflict slow to Heroes that step over his oil. Chill Chill is a special type of slow effect exclusive for Jaina. It functions exactly like any slow effect, but with a "icy" effect over the enemy Hero. Chilled Heroes take universal bonus damage from Jaina due her trait, . She is currently the only Hero in the game with this type of debuff. Becoming Unstoppable or Invulnerable removes this debuff. Silence A debuff that prevents the affected user from casting all abilities. Abilities like Sylvanas' or Stukov's apply this debuff. Becoming Unstoppable or Invulnerable removes this debuff. Stun A debuff that prevents the affected user from acting. A stunned hero cannot cast abilities, basic attack or move. Abilities like Muradin's and Kerrigan's apply this debuff. Becoming Unstoppable or Invulnerable removes this debuff. Fear A debuff that prevents the affected hero from acting. A feared hero cannot cast abilities or basic attack and is forced to run outward from the center of the casted ability. Currently, only Gul'dan's ability applies this debuff. Becoming Unstoppable or Invulnerable removes this debuff. Taunt A debuff that prevents the affected hero from acting. A taunted hero cannot cast abilities, and is forced to basic attack and eventually chase the taunting hero. Abilities like Varian's and Garrosh's apply this debuff. Becoming Unstoppable or Invulnerable removes this debuff.Category:Gameplay